


Kittens and Cubs, Models and Love

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Fluffly dramatic BS, Inevitable AoKaga w/ AoKise n KagaOC sprinkles, M/M, jealous!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Kagami finally gathers enough courage to tell Aomine about the crush he has on the tanned ace. Aomine responds positively, engaging in a whirlwind fling that ends with Kagami accidentally stumbling across Aomine's four-year, steady relationship with Kise Ryouta. Kagami hates that he didn't know about Aomine's taken status, that the jerk didn't tell him himself, that he was complicit in cheating and that he now has to deal with the fallout of falling for an asshole.All the firey redhead knows is that he has to get over Aomine Daiki SOMEHOW and dating someone new seems like a good starting point. But can Aomine handle seeing Kagami with someone else?(Hint: No. No he cannot)





	

“Hahhh? Speak up tiger cub, roar, don’t mewl.” Aomine Daiki said while, smartly, retreating a few steps with every syllable. Being in range of an angry tiger cub could still leave some significant scratches. 

And any other day, at any other time, at any other place, Kagami would have pounced or punched rather, Aomine for teasing him with that irritating nickname. But not today, today his entire being was focused on getting one sentence out without running away. So the redhead took a deep breath and tried again.

“I said I th…think I like you, Aho.”  
Red bleeding into every pore, Kagami Taiga fought the overwhelming urge to shy away those piercing red eyes as he looked at the wide, shocked blue eyes.

Resolve, keep your resolve strong, he thought.

No good. Aomine’s demeanor wasn’t changing into good or bad. It just remained still. Shocked beyond belief. Indifferent? 

It was at around what Kagami later estimated to be the two minute mark, but in the moment felt more like eternity, that Kagami’s resolve shattered and he ran, ran away mentally and physically. His body folded in on itself as he stuttered an apology.

“Ah, look… sorry. Just… just forget I said anything, ok? I’m stupid. Bakagami, right? heh. I’ll get over it. Just need some time, ya know. it’s just a school girl… uhm, boy crush. dumb…”

And Kagami would have continued ranting as he slowly backed, away, ready to turn and bolt, if it wasn’t for the sudden softening of those sapphires, showing some form of affection. Kagami hoped it wasn’t only platonic.

“Shut up, Bakagami. Gawd, you drop a bomb like that and can’t even give a guy a few minutes before retreating like a lil’ school GIRL.”

Ok, at least Aomine was back to his asshole self. Was that good? Did that mean he was just going to ignore the confession?

“Uhm,” Aomine continued, “Fuck, so… I uh, ‘spose I kinda feel the same way towards you.”

Guess not. 

Wait. WHAT?

“Wait. WHAT?”

“Ugh. Are you just as deaf as you are stupid? Because I don’t think I can handle another handicap on you, Bakagami.”

“I swear to God Ahomine, as soon as my brain processes everything, I’m going to shut it off while I kick your ass. Those deaf ears of mine won’t even hear your pleas for help.”

“Hah… just try it, Bakagami, the only one who can beat me is….”

Kagami kissed him before he could finish that lame catch phrase. Happy for it to have been curtailed at least this once. And extremely happy with his chosen method of doing so.

Aomine’s body froze, eyes wide for a split second before he realized how utterly amazing it felt. How electric it was. In the next instant, the bluehaired beauties’ hand was covering Kagami’s balled up fist that was used to pull the bluenette into this searing mouth. The bluenette’s other hand went around Kagami’s neck, tracing the soft hair around the pronounced V hairline. Soft, Kagami’s hair was soft, and his skin was soft and radiating heat. 

Aomine lost himself in the kiss. But only until his mushed up brain slightly recombobulated itself. Aomine suddenly jerked back, fully dislodging himself from a confused looking redhead.

“Hrm?”

“Ah. We… we’re outside. Ya know, on a basketball court where kids could see and stuff. L..let’s go back to your apartment.”

Aomine didn’t really comprehend the implication there, until those crimson eyes widened for a brief second.

“Ah. no, gawd, I didn’t mean it like that… fuck, just, fuck. I meant, to talk and maybe for food and…”

“Now who’s babbling…?!” Kagami smirked. “But, ya know… I hope you didn’t misinterpret my surprise at the insinuation for… reluctance.”

Now it was time for those blue circles to widen in surprise. It suddenly got hot, too hot and Aomine was wearing basketball shorts with loose boxers that don’t hide erections very well. So, it was definitely time to get the fuck outta there.

“Oh… Ah. Fuck, let’s go.” Aomine barely got the phrase out while dragging along an eager redhead by his shirt hem.

Kagami knew it was fast. But gawd, he had been crushing on Aomine for a while now and lusting after his body for even longer. So he allowed himself to get swept up in the mood created by the impromptu confessions and he gave in fully to the pleasure. The amazing pleasure that Aomine enthusiastically provided. 

As they lay basking in the afterglow of their whirlwind sexcapade, Kagami belatedly wondered how the FUCK Aomine Daiki, self proclaimed boob-lover, was so damn good at gay sex. NOT that he was complaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami sat down with his mountain of burgers, awaiting his best friend to finish finding a secure place to tie the mutt up, before joining him. He was glad they found a maji burger in the Kanagawa region they were currently visiting for the day. Kise had raved about a sports store that not only yielded some rare brands of kicks, but also carried Kagami’s size and Kuroko had tagged along to help him look around and possibly pick something out. 

Kagami slid down towards the end of the booth when his phone rang and cursed as he knocked his bag over in his attempt to answer. The clumsy redhead leaned down and retrieved his phone as he heard two individuals occupy the other side of the booth he was sitting in, loudly making out.

The booth’s dividers were walled, attached at the ceiling and Kagami briefly thought of moving to the other end so Kuroko could easily spot him when he heard the familiar, too familiar voices of two people he knew. very well.

“Ouch, Aominecchi, you bit my tongue. What’s with you? You’ve been so distracted lately. Or is that it took two WHOLE weeks of separation from your boyfriend of three years to FORGET how to kiss him properly?”

Kagami’s reaction was visceral. Aomine and Kise? Boyfriends? He had NO IDEA they were together. And and… he and Aomine… and they had… and how he felt and… FUCK. Kagami couldn’t handle this. He just couldn’t do it.

He was a Bakagami, through and through and if it wasn’t for the persistent ringing of his phone to jolt him out of his stupor, he probably would have started hyperventilating right then and there. But he didn’t want that, because it would draw attention to him, and then Kise and Aomine would know he was there and FUCK KUROKO COULD COME IN AT ANY TIME. Kagami quickly took his phone and texted Kuroko.

“DON’T COME INTO MAJI. PLS PLS PLSs. I’ll explain just swear you won’t come in here until I say it’s OK!”

As he waited, with bated breath, ears focused on the doorjamb bell, Kagami decided to read the texts that Kuroko had been sending him prior to this freak-out worthy incident.

“Closest safe post is over a block away. But it’s too far so I’m back at the outdoor cafe next door and a few ladies said they could watch Nigou for the next hour at the most.”

When Kagami’s phone vibrated again, he exhaled a quiet but LONG breath. Kuroko AT LEAST read the message, and Kagami only hoped his reply was positive.

“Ok K-kun. I’m sitting outside with the ladies next door. What’s the matter?”

“Ok look. u know how uv noticed how strangely ‘happy’ I’ve been the past week or so? Well, there’s a reason 4 that. n I’ll explain everything to you l8r but right now, I need u to do me a favor without asking ANY ?’s.”  
And fuck. now that Kagami thought about it, after their tryst, Aomine was pretty vocal about keeping their status change private. And Kagami had been completely on board, considering he hadn’t told anyone he was gay, let alone who his crush was. Although Kuroko knew Kagami liked someone. FUCK now was not the time to be thinking about that. For once, Kagami wished he could actually just turn his brain off… and his heart. But he couldn’t. Definitely not now.

“I won’t do anything illegal for you k-kun.”

“It’s not.”  
Kagami typed faster than he had ever done before. He was completely engrossed in his plan, ignoring the sort-of tense, hushed argument occurring behind him.  
He had to get AWAY. Because unfortunately he could be noticed at any moment if either of the guys went to the bathroom or got up for drinks or possibly even while grabbing their food. Too many possibilities.

“Look. I need 2 get out of this maji without Kise and Aomine knowing I’m here. They’re in booth behind me, PLS distract them SOMEHOW ASAP so I can get out of here. HURRY. They’re facing the door so it might be hard 4 u but ur so smart, you’ll figure something out. PLS. and HURRY b4 they accidentally discover me.”

“This is highly HIGHLY strange behavior for you k-kun, and because of that, I’ll try my best. Get your things ready and bolt when I cough. I expect full explanation l8r.”

Not even 10 seconds later, the door bell rang.

“KUROKOCCHI!!”

Aomine seemed to pale at the sight of the light bluenette. Because FUCK what if Kagami was with him. and FUCK what if Kagami had told him.

“Oh, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. How nice to see you?”

“Kurokocchi wh…” Kise started but was interrupted rudely by his boyfriend’s question.

“Are you here by yourself, Tetsu?” Aomine seemed very tense and anxious. Something the stealthy bluenette noticed right away. In fact, now that Kagami was fully attentive to the conversation, even he was a hairs breath away from snorting, standing up, punching Aomine and running out of there.

“I am visiting Kanagawa by myself at the moment. Kagami-kun will be coming to keep me company in a few hours.”

And MAYBE just MAYBE Kuroko mentioned Kagami to gauge either of their reactions. He was usually a patient person but even he knew he would have to wait a bit for the full explanation, so why not try to use his expert observational skills to garner whatever information he could.

And the way Aomine’s entire being relaxed at the proclamation of Kuroko’s solitary status and then flinched at the mention of Kagami’s name and the minute stress alleviation again at the mention of the time frame. Kuroko was now 100% sure that Aomine was the other involved party in the matter.

In the booth, Kagami internally celebrated having a best friend who would help him out in a pinch and at the same time jaded himself for becoming best friends with a sadistic asshole. Fuck, why did he have a thing for assholes? Then he wouldn’t be in this GOD DAMNED situation.

“Join US Kurokocchi! Why are you and Kagamicchi in Kanagawa today?”

Kuroko took a seat across from the two.

“We were planning on going to a few sports stores. Kagami-kun is looking for new basketball shoes. It seems you’ve worn him out, Aomine-kun.”  
AND FUCK if Aomine’s eyes didn’t flash pure fear.  
“With all those one-on-ones.”  
Aomine actually sighed out loud.  
And if Kagami wasn’t busy contemplating texting Kuroko to STOP mentioning him, he would have enjoyed the hell that Aomine was going through at the moment more.  
“Eh. We don’t play that often. Ain’t you gonna order something?”  
Aomine desperately tried to change the subject. 

Kagami deflated at the sentence. It was true, but it was obvious how hard Aomine was trying to hide any relationship they had together. Even the platonic side of it. And Kagami told himself that he felt momentarily sad at the loss of his basketball rival, not asshole cheating lover.

“I actually already ate at the cafe next door and was walking by when I saw you two and decided to say hi.”

“EHHH Kurokocchi! It’s strange for you to not at least get a vanilla milkshake! MY TREAT!” And Kise started to get up when Kuroko put his hand up to stop him.

“Please don’t Kise-kun. I already had a better one from the cafe next door. I also have a surprise I wanted to show you both, if it’s ok?”

“Haaah?” Aomine grunted.  
“Eh? Kurokocchi’s got a surprise?! That’s unusualll! I’M EXCITED!”

“Ok, let’s see, how should I do it so you won’t see it until I go get it.”

“Oi, Tetsu, the surprise isn’t a person, right?!”  
And before Kise could chide his boyfriend for trying to guess it, Kuroko spoke up.  
After the shake scare and realizing that Kise and Aomine’s food would be up at any minute, the sky bluenette realized he needed to hurry along.

“No, Aomine-kun. I told you, I’m here alone at the moment. Hrm. Close each others eyes.”

“WHAT? Come on Tetsu, can’t we just close our OWN eyes?!”

This time, Kise actually hit Aomine.

“Aominecchi! Enough! You’ve been brooding for days now and I WON’T have you ruining Kurokocchi’s very RARE enthusiasm and surprise! So SHUT-IT and let me close those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Kagami almost started crying right there. Shit. This hurt. But he couldn’t focus on that. Tears could come later, much as he hated that he would be crying over that ass, he knew it was inevitable. FUCK. FOCUS. FOCUS, now’s NOT THE TIME.

Aomine visibly deflated and allowed Kise to cover his eyes with hands while he himself covered the blonde’s honey-colored eyes.

Kuroko made sure neither could see with a few fake ignite pass flicks that would’ve made the most hardened criminals flinch at the proximity. 

Then he coughed and scraped his chair back loudly to help muffle the ambient sounds of his best friend bolting out of there. Then he went out and brought Nigou in.

“Ok, go ahead and look.”

“AWRRHH IT’S NIGOU!!!!” Kise started crooning. And even Aomine seemed pretty pleased. Although at any other time, Kuroko might have attributed it to the fact that Aomine loved Nigou, but he was sure the primary reason was probably something much different.

“The surprise is his new Jersey. Kagami-kun has been so happy the last few days, he actually went and bought Nigou our away colored jersey.”  
Ok. Now that Kagami wasn’t here, Kuroko was being a bit shameless in mentioning him.

And as he saw pure hurt cross Aomine’s eyes, Kuroko thought maybe he wouldn’t like hearing the explanation so much anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami ran. He ran like he had an unlimited amount of oxygen and endlessly running muscles. Even when they ached and screamed in pain, he kept running, gulping in air, hoping he would just pass out. Pass out so he wouldn’t have to think. Wouldn’t have to experience the pain. But the world wasn’t that kind, was it.  
Kagami collapsed and let out an anguished cry in the train stations bathroom. Not wanting to scare kids with a public breakdown on public transport, Kagami called a taxi, tears streaming down his face periodically the entire time until he got home, where he texted Kuroko to come over in the next morning and he finally cried till he passed out, mentally, emotionally, and physically drained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Nigou was the surprise?” Kagami asked, looking utterly devoid of any happiness.

“Yes… Kagami-kun. I’m so sorry. If I had known he was your crush, I would have told you. It’s not as if it’s a huge secret between all of us, it’s just that I’m not one to discuss other people’s lives, as you are fully aware.”

“Ah. Come on now, Kuroko. This ain’t your fault. It’s mine, for not being more vigilant. For thinking that the worst outcome was him denying me for being straight. For falling for an asshole. It’s his for not telling me he was with Kise. For cheating. For being an asshole. For being a bastard. For being a fucking cheater who was happy with me being complicit in the plan. FUCK, he said they were going out for three years. FUck… three years…”

“Yes, and as far as I know, all those adjectives describe Aomine-kun to a tee. Except cheater. If it wasn’t you telling me this, Kagami-kun, I probably wouldn’t have believed it. Aomine-kun is a brusque, rude asshole… and yes, now a cheater. I suppose what I’m trying to say is, I don’t know anyone with whom Aomine-kun would even consider cheating with. You must really mean something to him for that to have happened.”

“So the fact that the bastard likes me makes it ok?”

“I never said that, Kagami-kun. His actions are despicable. I’m just… reinforcing, I suppose, that you sure are something special, to make Aomine-kun cheat on Kise-kun like that.”

Kagami cracked a faint smile that twitched and fell off a moment later.

“Uhm. Thanks? For the compliment and... for consoling me, you’re good at that.”

Kuroko stayed and watched old NBA games and played Xbox with Kagami, finally passing out on his couch. He did this for the next week, noting, with great pains, just how much Kagami must have liked Aomine for him to be this sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was around the ninth day of Kagami ignoring Aomine’s texts for a one-on-one that the bluenette finally caved.

“You found out, didn’t you? About my relationship with Kise. And if you hadn’t (which I doubt at this point), than… uhm… surprise?”

Kagami deleted it.

“Look. Can we talk?”

And Kagami knew it needed to happen. If ONLY because he was a man and could deal with this in person like one... and ya know, maybe he would get the chance to punch Aomine. Also, unfortunately, with their mutual friend and basketball circles, avoiding Aomine forever was sort of impossible.

“My place, Sat. @ 2 p.”

“Yea. Ok. Thanks. And, uhm, i know it’s late and also premature, but… sry.”

Kagami deleted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So…” God, this was awkward.

“So… So? Let me help. lying. cheating. boyfriend of three years. Kise Ryouta. Need any more cues? Any more help?”

“Fuck. Kagami. Yes, I lied, or omitted my relationship with Kise, which before you stop me, I know changing the terminology like that doesn’t make it any better. and no, I’m not a stooge for accuracy, I just wanted to point it out because it’s not like I intentionally thought of lying and cheating and deceit when I did what I did. Honestly. HONESTLY. All I thought about was how much I liked you, how wonderful it felt to be told you liked me. How good you felt against me and well… the stuff we did. So fuck, it was like I was transported to a different dimension where all my senses were filled with you and I just got caught up. I mean, I don’t think you wanted to fuck the first time after confessing either, I’m sure you know a bit of how I felt.”

“Yeah. I do. Except that I never would have allowed myself to get swept up if I had a boyfriend of three years.”

“You’re right. I have no excuse. So all I can say is, I’m sorry. And I can grovel and beg forgiveness or be your slave or bitch or whatever to prove how sorry I am. Name it. I deserve that much. I hate what I did.”

And damn that last sentence hurt Kagami to hear.

“I hate what I did to Kise. And you.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“That I cheated…? Yes. With you?” Aomine looked up expectantly at Kagami, nonverbally asking for the redhead’s input.

“Atone how you want but I would rather forget the whole ordeal.”

“Then I won’t say who. Make up a fake girl or some shit if it comes down to it. I’m going to have to live with guilt no matter what. I wronged two people so…”

“Yourself too, didn’t you let yourself down as well?”

“Yes, thank you, Kagami, for reminding me. Hey, there’s a ‘kick a guy while he’s down specialist’ position open at the masochism institute, I think you should apply.”

“You’re also an asshole and constantly scowling with those ugly big wrinkles down your forehead. Not to mention your absolute shit personality and lack of any sense. Cheating, lying, jerkface, Ahomine.”

“I’ll be sure to write you a glowing reference. So what’s next? Physical violence? I wouldn’t mind if you wanna get in a good punch. Maybe try to flatten those wrinkles out with your fist…?”

Kagami couldn’t help the smirk. It felt good to unload verbally.

“Meh. Not even a hydraulic press could flatten those permanent lines out. But I’d like to put it in the bank, for use at a later time.”

“Alright. One facial punch, set aside.”

“And one gut punch. and nut kick.”

“I’ll allow the first… and add in a free ‘let you win a one-on-one’ instead of the ball kick… because damn Kagami, I still want to be your friend.”

“Yeah, well, with our mutual circles… just, give me some time, ya know. And no way do I want your free win. Can’t have you attesting a fair win to a stupid gesture.”

“Hah. Like you could ever win. The only one who can beat m…”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll be withdrawing a few things from the bank. Now get out of my house.”

“No food? Damn.”

Aomine dodged a few hurled items as he ran out there, feeling a sense of happiness at reconciling of sorts. And a really confusing sense of hurt and loss that he attributed to the guilt and regret of what he did. It didn’t really feel quite like that, though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later~~

“How are you and that boyfriend of yours?” A tall, black-haired, violet-eyed beauty of a model asked as he struck pose after pose.  
(A/N: Want an image straight from my head? Think Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass)

“Aominecchi? Ah. We’re doing better. It was rough going for a while, ya know. And sometimes I still see him get really distant and vacant from the guilt of it all. I hate it because during those time, my Aominecchi is gone somewhere else, somewhere dark… but then it kind of serves as a reminder of how sorry he is. How much he really loves me, ya know.”

“Yeah, yea, nuff about him. How are YOU dealing with it all?”

“Sighh. I don’t know, mistakes happen ya know but then sometimes I find myself wondering if it was the distance or if I wasn’t good enough. I mean, he always sort of avoids giving a full fledged reason for it but I think that’s because he’s an egotistical ass and it’s hard for him to confront his own insecurities and faults. Plus, I think it was a bit of all of that. Us both being boys and pressure from booby boobs, possibly the distance and lack of my presence, loneliness, peer pressure at being ‘normal’ ya know… I feel it all too sometimes, so I can empathize. We all cope differently, his way was stupid and he admitted to it being a mistake. Plus, he says he loves me and I love him. So…”

“Hrm, you really are something, Ryouta. Good on you. Damn, I wish I had someone worthy enough to forgive those sorts of sins for.”

“Haha. I would stick to hoping for someone special who DIDN’T make those sorts of mistakes.”

“Ah. I’m not saying I want someone to do that! I’m saying I wish I had someone who would be WORTH forgiving IF they did.”

“Right. Hrm… ya know, I have a single friend, if you’re interested… he’s just your type, physically. He’s rough around the edges, but once you round those corners, oohhhh he’s just a big ole tiger cub.”

“Tiger… cub?”

“Ah, well his name’s Kagami Taiga. And Aominecchi’s playfully called him that before, much to Kagami’s chagrin. I’m surprised Kagami didn’t punch his lights out, he was close though. So, maybe, don’t call him that if you do meet him.”

“Hrm… God, I can’t believe I’m this desperate but set it up.”

“I honestly can’t either. You’re hot as hell. Such a catch.”

“Yeah, except most everyone sort of trips up once they see me and then get focused on that. Superficial fucks.”

“Ah, but as for setting it up… see, I’m not sure exactly what happened but he liked someone a while back, seven or eight months ago if I recall… I guess it didn’t work out but he’s super reluctant to ever talk about it or accept my help, I’ve actually tried peddling you off on him before.”

“Wow. you make me seem like a broken old fridge.”

“More like a beautiful vase.”

“Uhm… thanks? You saying I’m hollow inside?”

“UGH! Tanakacchi, STOP with analyzing everything I say? Maybe that’s why you’re single… haha. JUST KIDDING, OUCH,” Kise rubbed at the small bump on his head. “Fine, you’re like a fine Persian rug. Beautiful medley of colors, woven to make a tapestry as majestic as… blah blah…”

“Thanks…? But uhm… I’m not sure how I feel about faking an organic meeting like that. This guy really that worth it?”

“How about you meet him and be the judge of it? Since you’re the only one in on it, you have the option of totally bailing, scotch free!”

“Hrm, fine. But I thought you said you already mentioned me.”

“Ah, not by name, just said I had a friend, couldn’t even get to your profession or gorgeous eyes. Also, suit down, we’ll be playing basketball.”

“Oh great. Another basket junkie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi Kise, over here!” Aomine beckoned.

Kise ran over with another body in tow.

Kagami watched as the blonde prudently didn’t rush into Aomine’s arms or kiss him, hug him, or act any differently towards him than he did towards, say, Kuroko or any of the other miracle bunch. In fact, Kagami always thought the blonde was more clingy towards the phantom boy than he was his own boyfriend. Well, at least Kagami could claim he really had NO clues that he was just blatantly disregarding when he fell for Aomine. Although, with how tactile Aomine Daiki had been with him during their brief encounter, Kagami could figure just how affectionate he could be in private. FUCK, DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT. Ugh. Kagami sort of hated that he still caught himself thinking about that sort of irrelevant shit. Kise and Aomine could conduct their relationship however they wanted. It wasn’t any of Kagami’s business. Besides, it’s not as if the redhead was overly fond of PDA himself. But… maybe with Aomine. UGH FUCK. ENOUGH. STOP.

“Who’s this?” Kuroko spoke softly, suddenly appearing to the right of the swiftly assembling group.

“Ah, well, Kazunaricchi couldn’t be here today, so I brought a replacement. Everyone, this is a colleague and friend of mine, Tanaka Ryosuke, Tanakicchi, Ok… starting from the left. The ghost that suddenly appeared is Kurokocchi, then Midorimacchi…”

“Ah… could you please use their actual names, Ryouta?”

“Hah…? Oh, of course, although my nicknames are better, OUCH meanie! Aominecchi!… for that, you get introduced last! Ok, starting over, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Himuro, Murasakibara, and lastly, oh shoot, Aominecchi was supposed to be last. Ah well… lastly, we have the one and only Kagami Taiga.”

“Eh? Why’d he get a given name tacked on?” Aomine huffed.

“Heh. I wonder…” Kise smirked. 

Aomine didn’t like it. And he most certainly didn’t like how those violet eyes lingered on Kagami for what seemed like an obvious extended amount of time.

“Ah, nice to meet you all. Like Ryouta said, I’m a model, not a basketball player, let alone a miracle. So, sorry if I fall short a lot or ya know, just fall down a lot.”

They all laughed and Kise pipped up.

“Oh well, not everyone here is a miracle, Kagamicchi and Himurocchi aren’t, although, they’re just as good.”

“Shoot, and here I thought I had found some kindred spirits I could relate too.” Ryosuke smiled, very blatantly at Kagami, who returned it in kind. And fuck if it hadn’t already been sunny as hell, the brightness from those two smiles would have easily parted a class five hurricane.

“Don’t worry, Tanaka-san, I’m not saying we’ll go easy on you, but, just, have fun playing. As Kuroko once said, there’s no reasons even monkeys shouldn’t be able to play basketball if they enjoy it.”

Tanaka’s smile turned into a half smirk. He actually felt a little bit more settled, as strange as that sounded, even to himself.

“Ah, ouch, Kagami. Are you likening me to a monkey? Honestly, I don’t know how but even with that little jibe, your smile is pretty reassuring.”

The blush that crept up Kagami’s face was beautiful. At least two people there thought so.

“COUGH. Let’s play some basketball.” Aomine interrupted, forcefully dragging Kise away to start some semblance of a game.  
He really wanted to drag someone else away from a blatantly flirting super hot model, his plans expertly foiled as Kagami himself stepped up to Tanaka.

“Ah, Tanaka-san”

“Please, just Tanaka, or even Ryosuke, or Ryo… or Suki… if you like.. hehe, get it? Like? suke?”

“Yes, I got it. It was just so awful, I was pretending for everyones sake that it didn’t happen. You’d get along with Izuki-senpai. Ah, but anyways, Tanaka, then… I uhh… hope you didn’t take offense to the monkey comment. I sometimes, or ya know, always, have no filter. so…”

“No, I really didn’t take any offense, I told you… I could sense your intentions, pure and sweet.”

“Ah…Yeah, uhm… heh, thanks.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, willing his stupid blush down.

“KISE. What the FUCK! Why’d you bring that guy?! Why’s he all over Kagami like that?!”

“Eh…? He is, isn’t he? Damn I’m good.”

“SO this WAS YOU! What the FUCK!” Aomine had dragged Kise towards some bushes where he could flagrantly gesture while he yelled at his boyfriend.

“Ehhh? I really don’t see what the big deal here is, Aominecchi.”

“The big deal is have you ever thought that maybe Kagami wouldn’t APPRECIATE you meddling in his love life?! Does he seem the type to want your help?!”

Kise was sort of taken back at the venom in the words his boyfriend was speaking at the moment. But as confusing as it was, he certainly didn’t appreciate it.

“Oh please. Meddling? All I did was introduce them. That’s ALL. Get off my back, let’s go back before I lose it with you. You’re on the edge here.”

And the only reason Aomine followed Kise back was so he could keep an eye on that Tanaka character. He didn’t like him. He just didn’t. Kagami could do better. Than a gorgeous model with breathtaking eyes and a smile that could brighten the darkest corners of hell. Still… not as bright as Kagami’s. FUCK, he really shouldn’t be thinking shit like that.

Aomine cursed every God there was. Not ONCE was he paired on the same team as Kagami. Not once was he part of the chest bumps or high fives or doggy piles. But for some reason, the fucking seemingly perfect Adonis known as Tanaka Ryosuke, could also add “best luck ever” on his resume of perfection. Because he got paired with the redhead. every. fucking. game. which only served as another topic for the two to bond over. UGH. This day that had started out with Aomine being so excited to play basketball with… everyone had turned into a nightmare.

“So uhm… Kagami, do you think I could get your number?”

AND IT WAS GETTING WORSE.

“Yeah, feel free to get it from Kise. I gotta get going but hey, you’re really not too bad.”

“At basketball, or just in general?”

“Heh. both, maybe. I don’t know you personally that well.”

“Yet.”

“Ah… yeah. yet.”

“It was really fun getting paired up with you all day, and amazing meeting you, take care, yea?” Violet eyes gleamed as Tanaka smiled at Kagami.

“Yea of course. And those odds for teams, crazy. So uhm, yeah, I guess, hit me up, or whatever. It was nice meeting you too. Bye Tanaka. Bye all.”

Kagami waved, smile wavering a bit when his eyes met the fuming blues of Aomine’s.

And little did anyone notice the phantom didn’t miss any little nuance. ‘Hrm, this might be get more interesting.’ But Kuroko knew that the more complex things got, the more hurt feelings and broken hearts. He supposed he needed to ready his stash of kleenex, basketball DVD’s, ice cream, and to be mentally prepared to just be there for his friends in whatever way they needed and would allow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine lay in bed with Kise, after fucking his frustrations out. Kise was browsing his OWN photobook, marking his favorite pictures. Aomine was lost in thought about the events earlier, about how he had been particularly excited to play with Kagami since they had only recently kind of started hanging out again. And even that was sporadic and rare.  
Aomine was rudely ripped out of his thoughts when Kise’s phone went off.

“AHH!! Aominecchi! Guess who scored a dinner and movie date with Kagamicchi? Now you don’t have any reason to be mad anymore! It seems the attraction between those two is mutual. I said MEW… CHOO… ALL….” Kise started a stupid happy dance as he sung nonsensical lyrics, completely missing the pain, anger, and jealousy in the blue orbs of his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

“Hrmm…and apparently Tanakacchi offered a double date with us but Kagamicchi declined. That’s a good sign, yeah? He wants to be alllll aloneeee, have Tanakacchi all for himselffff…”

“That’s a good idea. Let’s do that.” Aomine tried to sound as apathetic as possible.

“Ehh? A double date? But Kagamicchi said no…” Kise repeated, looking a bit amused at the idea.

“So?! Who cares what that ass thinks.”

Kise’s eyes widened and Aomine just hoped and prayed he didn’t cross some line.

“Aominecchiiiii~ Are you saying we CRASH their date? Or maybe spy on them?? Oooo… that sounds fun.”

And in a bid to sound disinterested, Aomine left that decision up to Kise. Although, he would have rather crashed it so as to be in a position to actually crash it and burn it to smithereens. Kagami deserved better. That’s what Aomine told himself and the bluenette was totally fine with accepting his being an “Ahomine” as reason enough not to delve further into his rationale for his actions.

“Let’s just watch from afar, I don’t want to upset Kagamicchi to the point where it sabotages the date.”

“Hrm… wouldn’t want that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Trench coats, REALLY Kise?! As if us being over 6 feet tall isn’t enough of an attention magnet, you just have to go and dress us as 60’s muggers.”

“I’ll ignore that remark and you should remember which of us is a famous model who has to constantly avoid throngs of adoring fans.”

“I think you might be a little full of yourself.”

“Says you. Literally, the most egotistical…”

“Shh… here they come.” Aomine shushed Kise, as two figures walked into the theater, taking seats that were a bit too isolated in Aomine’s opinion.

“Awww, cute! They’re sitting away from the crowds!”

“That’s probably because they’re both over 6 feet tall. and Bakagami needs enough room for that all you can eat buffet he’s got… plus he’s loud and annoying as fuck.” And cute and adorable.  
Aomine hated that they couldn’t get close enough to hear the conversation, being almost all the way in the furthest back corner of the theatre. But at least, he had a good view of them, not that he was looking at anyone other than the bright redheaded boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami started on his over abundance of snacks. 

“Mmm… so good. So why’d you pick this movie?” It was an action/horror/psychological thriller flick. 

“Ah. Actually, Ryouta recommended it, so if it doesn’t hold up, blame him.”

“haha. Alright, but don’t think you can keep peddling all your failures onto Kise all night.”

“Hrm… and if I do fail, please do make sure that you let me know, so I can find someone else to blame.”

“hah. Smooth. Alright…”

It was about halfway through the movie and only one person’s attention wasn’t on the flick on the screen but rather on the twitching hand of a certain model that Aomine was mentally picturing every dead body on the screen as.

Tanaka finally manned up and turned towards Kagami, the movement drawing the redhead’s attention.

Violet eyes leaned a bit closer to whisper to Kagami.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Kagami blushed slightly, the cute color still apparent when flashes from the screen would brighten the theater. 

“How cute is that, you’re asking?”

“Cute? Shoot, that’s not a word I was hoping to be described as, although I’ll take it.”

“And what word would you want then… cool? Prove yourself worthy of it.” Kagami said as he offered his hand, palm up.  
Aomine swore under his breath when Tanaka’s fingers intertwined with Taiga’s.

“I can do that.” Tanaka said as he leaned forward and captured Kagami’s lips in a tender kiss.

Aomine’s mind exploded into a jumbled mess. He really thanked the lords above that the movie had ratcheted up and drawn Kise’s attention away for the moment as he watched a different scene that was causing his emotions to fall all out of whack. 

“Hah, that scene was intense, Aominecchi… right? What are you look…OMG OMG! Why didn’t you TELL ME!!!” Kise’s loud mouth was almost their downfall if the movie score hadn’t started at that exact moment.

And the loud atmosphere apparently made the violet eyed model a bit more brave as he brought up the drink holder/divider between him and Kagami and scooted closer. Tanaka dislodged his hand from Kagami’s and lightly set it on his upper thigh as his other one went around the redheads waist, prompting him to turn more into the model’s ministrations.

Kagami’s eyes had fluttered closed as he felt the warmth of Tanakas hands and lips on him. Then at the same time as he slowly inched his hand higher, Tanaka plunged his tongue into Kagami’s mouth when the redhead gasped. Crimson eyes slowly opened just as Tanaka’s hand made contact with his half hard cock.

Kagami breathed out a gasp as his eyes, half mast and lidded from lust were causing all sorts of things to happen. Tanaka started lightly attacking the redheads neck as his hand teased Kagami over his jeans. Kagami’s face was contorted in pleasure and Aomine was fully hard from the sight. Great, add unwarranted arousal to the list of shit he was feeling at the moment. 

“Oh my God, Aominecchi… this is so hawt… who knew Kagamicchi could make faces like…”

“Shh…” Aomine shushed Kise, enraptured at the sight in front of him.

Unfortunately though, Kise noticed his boyfriends predicament, right away.

“Mmm… Aominecchi. Are you turned on? This is hot. I am too…”

And Aomine let Kise steer his attention back towards him since thankfully, the redhead had expertly redirected the wandering hands of his date back to just holding hands and watching the movie. Good, Kagami wasn’t the type to get a hand job in the theater. Unless it was from him… FUCK. That thought caused Aomine’s cock to go rock hard.

“Bathroom. Now.” Aomine tugged at Kise’s shirt as they stumbled out of the theater.

“MMm…. Aominecchi… I wanna see your eyes, your face as you cum…” Kise complained as he was pounded into against the wall of the stall. 

“Too bad, turn around…” Daiki turned Kise around, not really caring about the position, so long as he could close his eyes and picture that face. That lusty, beautiful, crimson eyed face. Those stupid cute eyebrows scrunched together in carnal desire. Oh, how many times had Aomine masturbated or fucked Kise to the thought of the many faces of a pleasured-out Taiga. How many times had he bit his lip to prevent him yelling the wrong name or shushed Kise so he could imagine that low, guttural voice stuttering broken renditions of his name. A lot. Too many to count. In fact, it was rare for him to attend fully to the his blonde boyfriend for the entirety of the sex session, usually at SOME point, the redhead would occupy Daiki’s mind. 

Kise complied easily to his request though, knowing that a frenzied horny Aomine Daiki would always get what he wanted. It was useless to challenge Daiki. Just submit and hang on for the ride.  
And if Kise had been told that there existed a redhead who ALMOST had Aomine Daiki bending over for him on their first sexual encounter, the blonde would have just laughed and snorted derisively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately by the time Aomine and Kise had finished, the movie was over and the subjects of their little endeavor had already left. 

Daiki really didn’t want to have to sneak around a restaurant but he also couldn’t leave the night without knowing one important thing. If the fuckhead model would be invited into Kagami’s apartment. And luckily, Kise had the same agenda.

“Well… we can’t really stake them out without a car. I’ll just text and ask him how it went. After that little display, I bet Kagamicchi invites him in.”

“You’re crazy. Kagami’s not some slut. He barely met the guy. It’s the first date.”

“Hrm, ur on. I’ll bet the next blowjob that he gets invited in and they make it to at least second base.”

“I bet he gets rejected at the door.”

“Aominecchi…! Mean~ Not even a goodnight kiss? Come on now, be reasonable!”

“Well, we have no real way of verifying any of this, unless we check, right?”

“Hrm, wanna get some burgers and chill across the street? and if Tanakacchi gets invited in, WHICH HE WILL, I’ll just have to ask tomorrow how far they made it. Although… don’t think I won’t be collecting my reward tonight.”

“Huhn… ? Oh. Uhm, yeah, sure… whatever.” Aomine’s mind really hadn’t been focused on anything other than Kagami and by extension this Tanaka character. But mostly Kagami, so anything regarding Kise and bets and blowjobs sort of went in one ear out the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner wasn’t anything spectacular. Sure Kagami liked looking at Tanaka. He was fucking gorgeous. And he had a nice build. A bit more muscle than Kise but less than Aomine. Ugh. Damn, why were his thoughts always turning back to that bastard. He hated how when Tanaka kissed him, all he thought was how it compared to Aomine’s and fell short. How easy it was to pull away and will his erection down, even after the stimulation. Something Taiga honestly didn’t think would have been possible had it have been the bluenette there instead.

After dinner and some light hearted, really fun conversation, Tanaka walked Kagami to his door.

“I had a lot, like a LOT of fun tonight. Thank you. You were really ‘cool’… haha. Cherish that.”

“Oh, I most certainly do. I think I’ll cherish a lot about tonight. You, most of all.”

“Hrm…” Kagami let Tanaka wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close, chest to chest. “If you’re trying for another ‘cool,’ It’s not happening.” Kagami smirked as his little chuckle warmed Tanaka’s nose.

“Not even if I do this?” Tanaka leaned it and Kagami reciprocated with an alacrity that not even rivaled that of when he was with Aomine. And it was the thought of that annoying prick again that made Kagami utter his next words. Because FUCK he needed to get over the guy who was now coming up on 4 years with his steady, loving boyfriend.

“Do you want to come in?”

Tanaka literally shook from the effort of restraining himself from jumping the redhead and taking him up on his offer and to bed. Or at least somewhere more sexual.

But he liked the redhead. Liked him a lot. So he wanted to do this right.

“I like you. I like this and I want to continue it. So if you don’t mind, can we take it just a bit slower? Like… I’ll definitely come in next time?”

“haha what’s the point of slow if that’s your plan?!”

“I just don’t want you to think my reluctance as arising from me not being into you or ya know, not wanting to be in you.”

“Ah…? And what gave you the idea that you wouldn’t be wrapped tight around me…?”

Tanaka lunged forward, kissing Kagami with an intensity that shattered Kagami’s prior complaints. Wow. Maybe a night with this man could really be great. Or more than one night.

“I wouldn’t mind that. At. All.” Tanaka peppered every word with another light, sweet kiss.

Aomine watched from afar as his heart all but shattered, he leaned into Kise, needing the support so he wouldn’t topple over, the blonde mistaking his boyfriends sudden move as intimacy towards him.

Aomine’s mood lifted incrementally as he watched the model back away and descend back the stairs towards his car while Kagami went back into his apartment.

“Well, I suppose you win, Aominecchi. Let’s go home so you can get your blowjob.”

“Ah. I’m kinda tired Kise, I’m gonna go back to mine. Let me pay for a cab for you back.”

“But Aominecchiiii… I wanna cuddle with you.”

“Please babe? Later. Ok?”

“Sigh… fine. But it’s rare for you to turn down a blowjob, is everything’s ok?”

“Tired babe. Don’t tell me you didn’t think tonight was a total drain.” Aomine was literally emotionally drained. What the fuck. 

“I should have known it would have been a complete waste of time for you and boring, but I’m thankful you went with me anyways!” Kise said, completely forgetting his boyfriends earlier complacency enough to almost be counted as eagerness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daiki fell on his bed, only one phrase resounding through his mind. “You picked Kise. You picked Kise. You picked Kise.”

Because he loved Kise. Right? He couldn’t live without the blonde. Right? He had been going out with him for the last 3 years and they were going to be together forever. Right? He was his soulmate. Right? Wrong.

Wait. What? Daiki tried again, tried to say it in his head and outloud “Kise Ryouta is my soulmate” But no matter how he said it, aloud or not, somewhere his subconscious screamed “Wrong.” It didn’t even sound right to him when he said it. It sounded… wrong. Fuck. Fuck. Did he really make a mistake? He didn’t lie when he said he liked Kagami. He maybe hadn’t realized it until the redhead had confessed his own feelings and maybe because of that incredibly short duration of actual deliberation and entertainment of the idea, he had written it off as a fling, a crush. But that didn’t explain the electricity he felt when Kagami kissed him. Or the other dimensional sex that they had. It didn’t explain why afterwards he didn’t come clean to Kagami right away. Even Aomine knew the contradictions were rife but he ignored them because… because Kise. But Kise wasn’t enough anymore. Maybe he would never be again. Shit, Aomine had some serious thinking to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Tanaka  
To: Tiger Rawr  
‘Is it horrible that I kind of want to see you again. Like right now? :-/ I know it’s pathetic but do you maybe want to hang out again tomorrow?’

From: Tiger Rawr  
To: Tanaka  
‘It’s not pathetic. I actually appreciate the honesty. A lot. I think Kise had something planned basketball wise. How about you tag along? After, we could shower at my place and either head out for food or I could cook something and we could watch a movie @ my place’

From: Tanaka  
To: Tiger Rawr  
‘Well, I did say I would take you up on that offer the next time, and is that an offer to shower 2gether?! Ryouta told me your cooking is heavenly so let’s do cooking and a movie. send me details for the place and time for the bball. Goodnight, you.’

From: Tiger Rawr  
To: Tanaka  
‘Will do… and stop trying to get the upper hand by getting info. on me from Kise =p or I won’t tease you with the notion of hawt showers anymore. Goodnight. Thanks again 4 today.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FUCK FUCK FUCK. That’s ALL Aomine Daiki could think when a certain gorgeous model that WASN’T his boyfriend, showed up to their basketball game AGAIN.

Aomine was so pissed he actually entered the zone and demolished everyone on the court. It wasn’t a friendly game for him. And everyone sort of forcefully disbanded, discouraged at the fact that Aomine was having some sort of mental breakdown. Kise was honestly starting to wonder what the FUCK what going on with his boyfriend below the surface.

“Hey, Tanaka, you ready?”

Aomine’s ears perked up.

“Yeah, I am. I drove here but your place is near, right? Should I leave my car?”

“Yeah, it’s only about a 7-ish minute walk. Have you thought about what you want me to make for dinner?”

“Ahhh! Kagami’s cooking?!” Aomine threw his arm around Kagami’s shoulder. “I’m in… OI, KISE. We’re having dinner at Kagami’s!”

“Oi. you bastard!” Kagami just as forcefully threw the arm OFF his shoulder “You can’t just invite yourself over to people’s houses during a dat…” Kagami clamped up, unable to finish the sentence. But why?! Who cares if Aomine knew it was a date.

“Make it a double.”

“Hah?!” 

“Double date.”

Kagami visibly blanched, looking more and more uncomfortable with the idea. Aomine relished in the thought that Taiga felt this way. It meant something. right? It had to mean something. Taiga definitely fell on the spectrum of caring about him. Good or bad? The bluenette could only hope for good. But so long as it wasn’t indifference, as long as he wasn’t totally OK with this situation, Aomine felt accomplished.

It was just at that time that Kise bounded over and one look at Aomine’s lit up face, decided that he would at least TRY to help his boyfriends cause for good food.

“If Kagamicchi is ok with it. and ONLY if he’s ok with it.”

“Ohhoh, he’s FINE with it. I miss you…r cooking Kagami! PLEASE… ! God your food is orgasmic and I haven’t had it in sooo long.”

Kagami blushed at the words and proximity of Aomine’s body and immediately turned around to hide it and mentally berate himself for it. He was met with a smiling Tanaka.

“I’m ok with it. I’ll even help pay for the extra ingredients. But it’s completely up to you Taiga.” 

Aomine’s hands clenched at the utterance of Kagami’s given name out of that bastard model’s mouth.

“Fuck, I’m outnumbered. Sigh. Fiiinnneee. You three figure out what you want me to cook. And don’t just let the asshole pressure you all into teriyaki burgers.”

“Hrmph. It’s your own fault for making them so delicious. Fuck. But fine. How about teriyaki ground beef stirfry?”

Aomine looked around for approval and when met with no objections, turned a brilliant smile towards Kagami. The redheads heart immediately sped up at the sight and within one beat of it, he looked away. Aomine smiled even brighter. 

Kagami didn’t know what the fuck to do. It seemed that Kise was in a similar predicament as they both stared, wide eyed at the bluenette in an apron, ready and willing to help with the cooking. They both ended up chalking it up to a continuance of his mental breakdown from earlier. But at least Kise could handle this kind of instability. He welcomed it, actually. Kagami on the other hand was disturbed by it, he wanted the asshole jerk who just sat and demanded everything shy of the food being spoon shoved into his mouth. Kagami could see Aomine being sweet, he had experienced it first hand before. It was Aomine being nice without a reason, with no cause or benefit, that scared him. But he kept silent on the matter. NOT HIS BUSINESS. Right? Yea. Right.

“Mmmm” 

“Ok Aominecchi, the sounds you’re making are bordering on x-rated and we’re trying to eat here.”

“Mmmmmm, not my fault. Told you, orgasmic. Lit…er…a… lly.”

“Kise, take him home. He’s broken.”

“Nope. I’m staying here. Forever.” and fuck if Aomine didn’t mean that with every fiber of his being.

“So what movie we watching?”

“Heh? I distinctly remember only inviting you over for dinner. You and Kise are officially unwelcome now. Get out.”

“Never heard of that movie, sounds stupid. Leave it to Bakagami to pick out a stupid movie.”

“SO FunNny. NOT. OUT.”

“Ah ah. double date, remember? Can’t half ass it. Do you want everyone to know that Kagami Taiga literally kicks his guests out or that he officially sucks at dating?”

“OI. THAT’S IT BASTARD. You’ve literally pushed ME TOO FAR! Imma beat the shit outta you, get over here!.” 

That endeavor ended with Aomine pinning Kagami to the floor with Kise yelling at his boyfriend for being a jerk and for them to just go.

“Nope. I won. Put the movie in, Tank, or whatever. Kise, sit down next to me. Provide a united front with me during this invasion of Kagami’s house, will ya? Supportive boyfriend, my ass.”

“I’m going home if you’re going to be this stubborn, Aominecchi.”

“Bye.”

“I’ll call the police to remove your ass, you bastard.”

“The number’s 9 1 1. and make sure to tell them I’m spending the night too.”

“THE HELL YOU ARE.”

“Aominecchi. All of us have school tomorrow! WE CAN’T SPEND THE NIGHT. And why are you hell bent on intruding on their date?!”

“I don’t give a shit about their date. I just want to hang out at Kagami’s, with him. So that’s what I’m gonna do. Anyone else who wants to join is welcome to.”

Kagami literally flushed red. It wasn’t from anger and only he and Aomine really knew that. But Kagami was eternally thankful that he could pass it off as anger.

“FUCK. Fine. Tomorrow, you’re gonna go to school and I’m going to move to a different apartment and not tell any of you crazy fucking miracle fucks.”

“Ah~ Mean… Kagamicchi. I’m not part of Aominecchi’s crazy mood swings!”

“Just shut up and watch the movie. The sooner I can go to bed, the sooner I can chalk all this up to being a nightmare.”

“You want us to be in your dreamssss, Kagamicchi?”

“I want you OUT OF MY HOUSE. But since that seems to be spectacularly failing right now. I want to sleep the hours away. MOVIE ON. YOU ALL SHUT-UP!”

Tanaka watched, amused like crazy. He didn’t personally know Aomine but according to Kise, Aomine and Kagami were the close, negating that ghost kid, and Kagami did seem pretty used to dealing with this juvenility. The model couldn’t help but find it endearing of him.

He shuffled really close to Taiga, cuddled into him the whole movie and wrote off the redhead’s tenseness as arising from the stressful night and unwelcome guests in his house.

Tanaka helped bring out the air mattress for both Aomine and Kise. Aomine literally prayed while in the bathroom that Kagami wouldn’t invite the other model to stay the night as well, and certainly not in his bed. 

He was granted said wish when Kagami walked Tanaka out. Sure, he didn’t like that Taiga closed the front door to do god knows what with the guy but with every other victory tonight, he could let this one thing pass. Besides, he was already towing the line, truly shocked that his stubbornness didn’t actually cause all three of those guys to physically extracte him from the apartment. 

Outside the apartment of horror, Kagami profusely apologized and kissed Tanaka wet and sloppy and sexy enough for the model to be thoroughly satisfied and easily forgive him. After all, it wasn’t really even Taiga’s fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise snuggled up to Aomine and turned towards him as the light from the moon streamed through the blinds.

“Aominecchi, baby… Tell me what’s going on.”

“I will. Just, not tonight, ok? I’m tired.”

“Yeah well, throwing temper tantrums will knock one out. Aominecchi. You don’t like Tanakacchi, do you?”

“No. I don’t”

“Is that why you did all this…? Are you… are you jealous?”

Aomine’s sharp intake of breath told Kise the answer.

“Oh Aominecchi. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?”

“Huhn?”

“He’s not after me. I didn’t even invite him to the court today.”

Aomine sighed. God, Kise could be daft sometimes. But he supposed it was better this way. That way, he could be the one to handle everything with the blonde.

“Listen, Kise. We should talk, ok? I want to talk, I WILL talk, I promise. I’m just tired tonight and let me get some thinking in to figure out exactly what I want to say and how to say it and then, let’s talk, ok?”

“Ok. I love you, Aominecchi. Goodnight.”

“I know you do. And thank you, I’ll always be thankful for that. Goodnight.”

Kise hugged Aomine and went to sleep. After all, he had to catch the earliest train to get to Kanagawa in time for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami woke up at 4 on the dot. From his alarm. Not from practice or habit or even an overwhelming desire to do so. He just did it out of common curtesy. This was the first time Kise had spent the night and even that bastard Aomine was still a guest. So Kagami woke up, went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast while Kise slowly roused from bed.

“Kagamicchi. What are you doing?”

“Cooking you breakfast, I’m gonna leave it on the burners, you can warm it up and eat it whenever. I’m going back to bed for a bit.”

“Y… you really are an angel, Kagamicchi”

“He is, isn’t he?!” A drowsy Aomine mumbled from bed.

Kagami blushed again, grateful it was still dark enough and nobody was looking at him.

“He really is broken, Kise. You better fix him before I break him till he’s irreparable.”

“Yeah, I’ll try.”

Kagami heard the promise as he shuffled back towards his room.

Kise got up and left at 4:50, eating Kagami’s delicious omelette and giving Aomine a kiss and promise to text him later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami woke up, for the second time in TOO FUCKING EARLY. He reached out to turn his alarm off when he noticed the excess warmth coming from behind him. And around his waist. He looked down and saw a tanned arm slung around him. He sucked in a gasped breath and twisted so fast, he elbowed the tanned bed assailant hard in the stomach.

“Oooof. Fuck, Taiga. Stop trying to break me, asshole, I’m already irreparable.”

“AOMINE. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!”

Damn it, Aomine had hoped to sleep at least through 3rd period English before he had to deal with this but fucking Kagami and his punctuality.

Aomine sat up slowly and blinked open his eyes. 

“Morning, cub. Damn you look hot in the mornings.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. 

“Hah?! Don’t call me that bastard! Seriously, Ahomine. What’s going on with you?”

Kagami spoke while trying to extract himself from Aomine’s death grasp around him. Unsuccessfully.

“Kagami, chill… Look, I can’t handle you with anyone else, ok?”

Kagami wished he could be more surprised at the declaration but unfortunately, Kagami had picked up on Aomine not liking Tanaka for some reason. And it did flash through his brain that it may be a juvenile jealous rage.

“Hah?! You don’t really have a say in that, now do you?! So what… you just want me to stay single forever?”

“Eh?! What kind of asswipe do you consider me?!”

“The worst kind. What are you saying then, Ahomine?! I’m not going to be your side chi…guy.”

“Again, thanks for the vote of confidence in my character. I’m saying, dumbass, that I’m in love with you. That I want you, and only you. That I don’t regret having sex with you but I do regret that I didn’t do it after I broke up with Kise and told you everything. I’m asking you to forgive me and to wait for me.”

“God damnit Ahomine! You’re so stupid sometimes… all the time. You just got jealous because you saw your ‘crush’ with someone else and that made you think it’s love… but it’s not. You love Kise. You know, the guy you’re coming up on four years now with.”

“Look, I know I haven’t really told you the truth before and it’s up to you whether to believe me now or not but… I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you confessed. Shit, since even before then. I didn’t lie when I said I liked you. I just hadn’t really given it thought enough to label my feelings like you had. But that doesn’t mean they’re not legit as fuck. And fuck, Taiga, after that day we slept together. I could NOT get you out of my head. So yea it sucks that it took some jealousy and a fucking gorgeous model to make me realize that I truly am so mother fucking in love with you. But well, I can’t help that at this point. What I can help though is what I can do about it… so…”

Aomine looked away from Kagami’s burning crimson eyes to try and gather his thoughts a bit. He had to phrase this just right.

“…so…?” Kagami’s breaths had started hitching with every word Aomine said. His eyes searching for truth in the depths of the blue oceans in front of him.

“So I’m telling you that I’m breaking up with Kise, no matter what and that I’m going to pursue you no matter what, whether you’re dating that model asshole or whether you date another one after him or 100 more after that, I’ll wait until you look my way again.”

“Liar. If you felt this strongly, then why did you pick Kise? It’s not as if you didn’t have the opportunity to say all this before.”

Aomine sighed.

“Security and comfort. A four year sure bet relationship versus an unsure rival who I barely get along with? It’s scary… but, I’m not afraid anymore. You’re worth it. Whatever happens between us, just the chance of having you… is worth it.”

“We… we don’t get along…and I’m nothing like Kise.”

“Yeah. We really don’t. And you most certainly are not. But I love the arguments, love the challenge you present me in everything. You never let me have anything easy. Don’t you think I need that in my life? D…don’t you think you’re kind of perfect for me? Because I do.”

Aomine watched the slow yet definite progression of Kagami’s barriers being broken.

“Ao…mine. I…I don’t know.”

“heh. I don’t really believe that but it’s fine if that’s the stance you want to take.”

Red orbs narrowed.

“Oi. You don’t know that.”

“I think you think about me too.”

Kagami stayed quiet, afraid his voice would waver at any lies he spouted at this point.

“Na… Taiga…?”

Kagami looked up into smoldering blue eyes.

“Will you look my way again?”

“Stupid Ahomine…” Kagami started almost instinctually before his indecision reigned in what he was going to say.

“hrm? Talk to me, cub.”

Kagami looked conflicted beyond belief anytime his eyes left Aomine’s face. But upon settling back on it, upon seeing the resolve in that tanned face face, in those glowing blue eyes, Kagami’s own determination strengthened. 

“I said, Ahomine. You’re an Aho if you can’t even realize that I… that I never looked away to begin with. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I wanted to.”

Aomine leaned forward a bit, interlocking the fingers of both his hands with Kagami’s. The touch was electric again. And both Kagami and Aomine realized just how dangerous this could get. That’s why when Aomine leaned in for a kiss, neither of them moved to deepen or prolong it. But that didn’t dampen the emotion in it. If anything, the reservation served as a promise, a promise for more when the time was ready.

“What now? How long?”

“I’ll break up with him soon, as early as tonight. I can’t run into your arms right away, though. As much as that’s exactly what I want to do.”

“No, that’s not appropriate. and I… I don’t want to just be a rebound.”

“Two weeks?”

“After a four year relationship?”

“Well, you and I are gonna start slow this time. Like I said, I don’t regret sleeping with you. But I do regret how it happened. Let’s not fuck this up…”

“Right, and with us… well, we should probably be extra careful.” Kagami turned around, disengaging one of their joined hands, and leaned back into Aomine.

“haha. yeah. agreed.” It was the bluenettes turn to disengage the other hand as he moved to wrap both arms around Kagami’s waist to pull him back flush against him.

“For once.” Kagami snuggled his head into Aomine’s shoulder as Aomine left one soft, chaste, lingering kiss on the redheads exposed neck.

“Hey… cub…?”

“Hrm?” 

“I really do love you. I think… I think you could be my soulmate.”

“Fuck. That sucks for me.”

“Oi!”

“I’m sorry, you have a rough day coming up and I should be more supportive of you. But shit, Aomine, I don’t think I’m ready to say that back yet. Ya know, there was still a serious breach in trust between us but I do know that I want to be with you and explore the possibility of us being soulmates, together, with you.”

“That’s… more than I expected of you. You really are an angel. But if you can’t say all that yet… can you at least, call me by my name once…?” Aomine asked as he yawned.

“Yeah, I can do that. I’m really going to miss you these two weeks. I just started getting used to your annoying presence again… and… I’m here if you need to talk, Daiki.”

“Hrm…Thank you, cub. Can we sleep for a couple more hours, at least?”

“Heh?! What about school?!”

“Yeah. They’ll still be there tomorrow, ready and willing to accept us into their open desks, imparting the days knowledge. Plus the inane shit we miss today.”

“I know how absences work, Ahomine… Excuse me for trying to join in the global effort it takes to educate your dumb ass.”

“You worry about my ass?”

“I worry about the repercussions of stupidity in the world. I happen to live in it as well, ya know.”

“Yes, at a barely functioning level at that.”

“Ugh. Calling me stupid after I called you stupid. Great come back.”

“Hrm… Just wait, kitten, two weeks and you’ll have all the cum you want on your back.”

“Pfffffftt … hahaha, ok… that was a good one…”

Kagami turned around, facing Aomine as they interlaced their legs to get even closer to each other.

“Hey… Daiki?” Kagami mumbled as he started dozing off to sleep, a warm body next to him, a warm arm draped lazily over him yet firmly holding him close. 

“Hrm?” Aomine answered, his own eyelids closing from the absolute comfort of being mentally and emotionally sated.

Kagami felt the rumble come from Aomine as he answered with a hum.

“Make sure you come back to… to me.”  
Aomine opened his eyes to peer at the beautiful redhead snuggled into him.  
He tightened his grip.

“I’m never letting you go again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. I hate what I did to poor Kise here. He's a good boyfriend. A rather daft/airheaded one, but sweet and good none-the-less. Unfortunately, that's real life sometimes. I'm working on another fic. that has shit real world horrible triggers like human trafficking and incestual child abuse so just be glad that this is sort of fluffy drama and not horrid like that. 
> 
> Uhm, I really don't know if I should continue this, or leave it. I guess if people like it or whatever, I can continue with a sort of possessive/temporarily frayed Kise~


End file.
